After the Fact
by Col - Remy's Girl
Summary: A look into the Transylvanian afterlife. FrankColumbia fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to my second fic! This is just a short little ficlet about Frank after his death (hence the title, oooh, it makes sense!) but I digress. I am debating whether or not to add to this piece, I would like to…**

After the Fact

Frank opened his eyes and stood. He was in an unfamiliar place. _What…happened?_ he asked himself blearily. Warily he looked around. He stood in a white room, surrounded by tall cream colored pillars, at the top of which burned flames, some white, like the room, some black, and some red. He looked down. The floor beneath his feet was marble, patterned in hues of rose, white, and again, black. Realization dawned. He staggered backward, not wanting to believe, but…he looked around, and there was Columbia. She smiled wanly at him, and he remembered. Though he had given her most of Riff's memories, she wouldn't know what this place was.

He looked away, for once in his life ashamed. It was his fault she was here. If he hadn't wanted to make her forget her former life, if he hadn't used Riff Raff—and Magenta's—memories, then she wouldn't be here right now, with him…shadows of memory of the old religion must have been in her mind, otherwise she wouldn't be here…

"Frankie?" her voice sounded uncertain. She gazed at him with soulful eyes, as beautiful in death as she was in life. Frank, gazing back at her, at her soul revealed, realized something he'd never known when he was alive. Her soul was soft, and pure, glowing with an inner beauty he'd never seen. He realized then how blind he'd been, and he hoped the gods would forgive him for it.

"Columbia." He opened his arms to her and she rushed into them gladly. "I suppose I should explain."

Columbia looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He gently pushed her away and sat down, motioning for her to do the same. It was then that she noticed that the two of them were both completely unclothed. She blushed and tried to cover herself, but Frank shook his head. "It doesn't matter now, Columbia."

With a sigh, he began to explain. "I suppose…well, I'll start at the beginning. You know about Transsexual." Columbia nodded. "You weren't from Transsexual, Columbia. You were just a girl I happened to pick up on day. I…altered you, Columbia. I gave you a lot of Riff Raff's memories and a few of Magenta's. Which is why you're here."

"What do you mean?" Columbia asked.

"You and I are dead, darling, in body at least."

She gasped, the painful memory hitting her hard. "Oh. Right."

"You and I are in the entrance to the Hall of the Gods."

"The Hall of the Gods?"

"Yes, darling, the gods of Transsexual. They will weigh our souls, judge our worth. If we are deemed worthy, we will be allowed to return to a living form."

"Oh. And if we aren't deemed worthy?"

"Then we're doomed to eternal damnation."

"Oh. That…doesn't sound very nice."

Frank smiled at Columbia's innocence. Now that he had no physical body to contend with, no messy nervous system or bodily _needs_…he could see himself as he truly was. He was a bit selfish, true, but only the gods themselves were every truly selfless. And surely, surely…the good he had done outweighed the good, didn't it? He'd killed Eddie…that was sure to be a big mark against him, too…but hadn't he also offered his hospitality to Brad and Janet, when they were stranded and needed help? He'd helped them, if not in the way they might have wanted…

He gazed again upon Columbia lovingly. She was his, now, all his, and there was nothing that could take her away, and he realized that she was exactly what he wanted, the reason he had been so unhappy when he was alive. He had wanted her, and she had wanted him, and then Eddie had stepped into the picture and suddenly his Columbia, his sweet, precious, chipper little girl had run off with the greaser. So, what had he done? He'd gotten mad, terribly mad, and to teach Columbia a lesson he'd taken Eddie from her, forcibly, then used his brain to create Rocky, who was the "perfect" creature.

"Columbia," he said hesitantly, amazed by his ability to see all aspects of his life clearly and unbiased, "Columbia, darling, I know that isn't the best of times to ask this, but…darling, do you still love me?"

She flung herself upon him, squeezing his ethereal form tightly. "Of course, Frankie. I always loved you. And you know that you didn't have to mess around in my head, right?" She smiled at him. "I can see everything clearly now, and Frankie, even if you had left my memories the way they were I still would have loved you. You just weren't very patient, ever."

"What else do you know?" Frank asked.

"I know that you always loved me, even when I felt that you were shoving me aside. Oh, Frankie, those things I said to you in the lab, just before Riff Raff killed us at your floorshow…I only said them because I was hurt. I hope you know that."

He returned her embrace gladly. "I know, darling, I know. And I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you…I was so selfish…"

As the two of them clung together, survivors even in death, somewhere ahead of them a clock chimed once. "What was that?" Columbia asked breathlessly, a little frightened.

"The beginning," Frank replied, standing. He pulled her up with him, and held her close. "Are you ready?" She nodded, and together they went forward to face whatever the future held for them…


	2. Chapter 2

After the Fact, Part Two

Hand in hand Columbia and Frank walked past the rows of columns. Frank felt that, if he had a heart, it would be hammering against his ribcage, if he had one of those too. He glanced quickly at Columbia, who seemed to hold herself differently from the Columbia he had known while living. She returned his glance with a soft smile and a nod. "We'll be okay," she murmured. "Don't worry, Frankie."

He smiled at her confidence. So different…that must be her mind, unclouded by the limitations of flesh. "I hope you're right," Frank whispered. She squeezed his hand.

The two of them walked forward, each step perfectly in sync, each step echoing down the long hallway. Shadows closed in behind them and parted in front of them. Eventually they came upon a large rose colored gate wrought of marble and inlaid with black and white pearls. "The gods don't squdge on the fine detail," he whispered.

"Squdge? You made that word up."

"I did. It means they don't…well…squdge."

"You mean that they don't consider anything too small…or too big, it seems…when trying to impress and or frighten the souls of the poor mortals who come upon their domain."

Frank grinned. "You're pretty sharp, kid. Don't know why I never saw it before."

Columbia shook her head. "No time to worry about that now, look."

The gates began to swing open with an ominous creak. "You're right," Columbia agreed. "They don't squdge."

Beyond the gates was another long hall, flanked with yet more columns, and at the end of the hall was an impressive throne made of ivory and ebony and inlaid with sparkling rubies. "I'm beginning to see a pattern," Columbia whispered as the two of them slowly approached the throne.

"Weren't you aware? Black, red, and white are the colors the Transylvanian galaxy, and of the gods. Black is for night, because Transylvania is an incredibly dark and night-ridden galaxy. All the planets in the galaxy are locked in night most of the day. It's due to the fact that our suns are terribly weak, you see, and so the moons have full reign."

"I see," Columbia smiled. "And the other colors?"

"Red is for passion. Our galaxy has a reputation for being…well, it's considered morally challenged by our neighbors, but in actuality, we simply don't believe in repressing sexuality, the way you Earthlings seem so fond of doing. As far as sexual relations are concerned, on Transsexual, anything goes, as long as both participants are willing."

"I see…and this is why…Magenta and Riff Raff are allowed…"

"Yes, we don't believe in inhibiting love, either. And that is what the white stands for. Because all love is simple, and pure. I forgot this when I came to Earth. I was blinded, but now I can see without regret, and without fear, and Columbia, I love you and I always loved you and I never realized it until now."

She smiled again, gracefully, and guided him forward. "Then let that love shine through, Frankie. Let the gods see how pure and strong your love is, and maybe they won't judge your crimes too harshly."

They stopped in front of the empty throne. Nothing happened. Columbia glanced at Frank. "What's supposed to happen?" she asked.

Frank shrugged. "Beats me. Every time you're reincarnated, they wipe your brain. Technically, if you ask, they're supposed to let you see your past lives, but it doesn't do much good since you lose it all when you're born."

"Oh."

There was a gust of wind and the two of them covered their eyes, and when they looked up again, the chief of the Transylvanian gods was seated on the throne. He appeared to be a young Adonis, with perfectly sculpted muscles and a shock of white blonde hair. Columbia gasped when she saw him. "He looks like—" Frank elbowed her silent. The youthful god was robed in a draping garment of silk and chiffon, in black, white, and red, of course.

"Frank N Furter. I must admit, I am surprised," the god said. His voice was rich and deep. Columbia shivered and was glad when Frank did the same. "I wasn't expecting you for at least another…fifty years or so. What happened?"

Frank sighed. "You're the all-powerful, all-seeing god. You ought to know."

The god chuckled and rose from his throne. "Now, Frankie," he chided, "You know I can't watch everyone all the time…can you imagine how tiresome that would be? So…what do you want?"

"What do we want?" Frank protested. "We're dead! Judge us, so we can get on with our next lives!"

The god yawned. "Oh. Right." He smiled at Columbia. "And who is this lovely lady?"

"My name is Columbia. Er…I'm afraid I don't know who you are, sir."

The god chuckled. "My name is Tran."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Nothing more? Not like…Tran…s…vestite…?"

Tran laughed heartily. "New to the religion, love?"

Frankie rolled his eyes and stepped forward. "You have to know. Surely you've been watching me!"

"Now, now," Tran sighed, "I can't be bothered. Quite frankly—" He chuckled. "—you're rather dull."

Columbia traded a quick glance with Frank. "Obviously the gods have gotten a bit decadent," Frank hissed.

Tran waved a hand derisively. "But isn't that you Transylvanians are renowned for?" He shook his head. "Very well. Let's get on with it, shall we?"

Columbia shifted nervously. "What happens next?"

With a chuckle, Tran passed a hand through the air in front of the two of them, and nodded in satisfaction. "Is that…it?" Columbia asked, a bit awed at the anticlimactic response.

"That's it. Of course, I have to look through everything that I've gathered from you two. It may take a bit, so…while you wait, why don't you two enjoy the little suite I've whipped up?"

"That's very kind," Columbia said. Tran smiled and waved his hand, dismissing them. They backed away, unsure of what to do or where to go next, when suddenly there appeared beside them two servants, clad in black clothes that covered them from head to toe, slashed with red and white. They beckoned to the pair, and the two of them followed.

"Er…how long is this going to take?" Frank called as they were led away.

Tran ignored the question, already gazing into the depths of their souls. Frank sighed and allowed himself to be pulled along…


End file.
